Why Did I choose Him (1/1)
by Erica1
Summary: A short piece about Pacey and Joey! It's set after the Longest Day during the third season. Feedback Please!!


As I was walking home, I saw him. He was walking down to the docks. He was  
troubled. I could tell. The way he walked. His shoulders slumped over. His eyes drawn  
to the ground he walked on. He kept going until he reached the small spot, he and I used  
to spend time together.   
  
We would go there to isolate our selves from the outside world. It was a place we  
would share together. Just Pacey and Joey. Why couldn't things be like that now? Why  
couldn't he and I be together? We just found each other and now we are forced to be  
apart.   
  
Our friends hate us. And Dawson...Dawson can't bare the sight of looking at us.   
For the past years, Dawson was my rock. I cried on his shoulder when I needed him the  
most. When my mother passed away, he was the one who was there. His house was  
mine. When I rowed to his house, I felt I was rowing home. But now that Pacey is here  
with me...Dawson feels he is no longer needed. He feels his place has been taken. But  
Dawson and I share something completely different from what Pacey and I share.   
Dawson and I share a bond of friendship that could never be broken. Not even Pacey.   
  
Pacey and I share something...no words could describe what Pacey and I share.   
We share love. Love that is so strong that even his insecurities can break. I won't let it.   
And I know Pacey won't either. We might have broken up, but the love is still there. It's  
in his eyes. When I walk in a room, his eyes bright up as our eyes meet. His smile is full  
of love. When some one says some thing false or something that is putting me down, he  
immediately speaks proudly of me. And that makes the love we feel grow  
deeper...stronger.   
  
That night at Dawson's, when he found the truth, that night tore me apart.   
Dawson yelled at me. Making me feel guilty of mine and Pacey's relationship. He made  
me feel I was wrong to love Pacey. Pacey wrapped his arms around me and pulled me  
close. He once again took up for me. And I'm thankful for everyone word.  
  
Dawson walked away from Pacey and I. He stomped off to his room to wallow  
in self pitty. He stays there until I can meet him there. I can't leave Pacey. I don't want  
to. With a push from Pacey, I began my journey up the stairs that were all so familar to  
me.   
  
As I opened the door I found him laying on his bed with a pillow covering his  
head. I opened my mouth to speak, but the words just would not come. He knew it was  
me, and when he began to speak, I wished I never walked up those stairs. He speaks  
harshily to me. More harsh words came to me. And they didn't stop. Why does he have  
to do this to me? Can't he accept Pacey and I? He gives me an ultimatium. Choose me  
or Pacey. How can he make me choose against my best friend since I was a little girl, or  
Pacey, the person who I could easily become in love with. At the end, I choose Ddawson.   
I don't want to. My heart screams for Pacey. My heart is pulled by strings. Why did I  
choose Dawson? Why did I let Pacey go?   
  
The tears spill out of my eyes. I can't stop them. My vision becomes blurly. The  
whole world seems nothing but a big blur. My eyes hold no life in them. Today I died.   
And my only cure is Pacey.  
  
And that was the day everything ended between Pacey and I. My foot steps  
become slower and shorter. I finally face contact with Pacey. His back was to me and I  
could not see his eyes. I did not want to for the matter I knew what they would hold in  
them. Nothing. Nothing is what they would hold. I hear his voice for the first time. My  
heart begins to skip a beat.   
  
"Joey I knew you were there," he whispers.  
  
"You did," I answer take back. He walways knows where I am. Or what I want  
to hear. He is just perfect.  
  
"Yeah," he says softly. I walk to him and I close the distance between us. We are  
so close, but yet so far.  
  
"Pacey I just wanted you to know how deeply and truly sorry I am for what I have  
casued you," I admitted.  
  
Finally after everything that has happened, I pray he forgives me. If he doesn't I  
couldn't bare the thought. Just please forgive me.  
  
"Pacey, you weren't in that room that day. You didn't hear what Dawson said.   
He made me choose between you and him. I wanted you so badly but I couldn't loose my  
best friend," I said quietly.   
  
"Joey why didn't you come to me earlier," he asked.   
  
"I don't know, but there is one things I have wanted to say to you since I walked  
away from you that night at the docks," I said tenderly.  
  
"What is it," he asked curiously.  
  
"Pacey Witter, I want you to know how much I love you. I love you with  
everything I've got in my body," I said gentle.  
  
"Oh Jo! I love you so much," he said. He scooped me in his arms, and swung me  
around in circles. I became dizzy and he easily let me down. We embraced under the  
night sky. This was the beginnning. The beginning of something wonderful. An  
amazing future with Pacey.  



End file.
